Bridge
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Sasuke bercerita tentang sebuah jembatan dimana ia tak akan pernah bisa sampai pada sisi yang satunya.


**Bridge**

Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxx

Januari 2015

Ada yang bilang, cinta sesama jenis itu terlarang. Seperti analogi jeruk makan jeruk. Seperti kanibal, katanya. Cinta sesama jenis itu seperti tak ada orang lain lagi di muka bumi yang mau menerimamu apa adanya. Lalu jika memang benar begitu kenyataannya, kau akan membantah apa lagi? Masihkah kau bilang cinta sesama jenis itu bangsat?

Ada pula yang bilang cinta sesama jenis itu sebuah kewajaran. Setiap orang berhak jatuh cinta dan memilih cinta mana yang membuatnya nyaman, katanya. Lalu kembali ke atas, apa di dunia ini kau terlalu bangsat sampai tak ada yang mau menerimamu apa adanya?

Cinta itu seperti jembatan, antara neraka dan surga. Cinta menghubungkan keduanya oleh seutas tambang tipis yang dapat putus sewaktu-waktu. Beruntung jika saat itu kau dekat dengan surga, tapi jika saat itu kau sedang sial berada di sisi neraka? Entahlah..

Cinta itu relatif. Relatifitas tidak dapat dihitung seperti satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Jika ada yang bilang cinta adalah satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua, berarti dia hanya lulusan sekolah dasar. Cinta itu kompleks seperti untaian materi genetik, dimana ketika satu saja basa nitrogennya berubah, semua juga berubah. Kau akan menjadi mutant, entah kulitmu berwarna hijau atau tiba-tiba kau bisa merayap di dinding dengan kostum serba ketat mirip pesenam aerobik.

Cinta itu dia.

Sasuke tersenyum setelah ia menulis kalimat terakhir. Entah dari mana ia mulai mendapat ide untuk menulis tentang fenomena cinta sesama jenis. Ia merapatkan syalnya dan menyeruput kopi hitam yang sudah mulai dingin. Tulangnya gemeletuk saat ia merenggangkan tangan ke dua arah. Tubuh tegap itu melorot.

Angin berhembus perlahan melewati celah jendela, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik dan suara sayup-sayup yang kakofoni. Sasuke termenung sejenak dan mulai menimbang. Apakah langkah ekstrem yang ia ambil ini akan membuat karirnya sebagai penulis semakin melonjak atau justru dia akan diinjak oleh organisasi keagamaan setempat yang terkenal anarkis. Siapa tahu sepulang dari acara peluncuran buku rumahnya rata dengan tanah?

Ia butuh sebuah lompatan. Bukan hanya sekedar materi, tapi sebuah kepuasan. Kepuasan untuk melontarkan isi pikirannya yang apabila dibiarkan bisa membusuk dan ditumbuhi belatung.

Benar kan? Cinta itu seperti kalkulus. Rumit dan apabila tidak hati-hati mengerjakannya akan membuat kesalahan di persamaan-persamaan berikutnya. Sasuke paham betul, sebagaimana cinta antara mereka yang sama sejenis seperti berdiri di atas mata pisau, tinggal tunggu kapan itu akan merobek telapak kakimu dan membuatnya tetanus. Tahu-tahu kau terbangun di rumah sakit dan bertanya 'loh? Kakiku tinggal satu?'

Masih bagus jika pisau itu hanya mengambil sebelah kakimu, bagaimana jika kau terpeleset lalu ia menancap tepat di jantungmu?

Cinta membuat semua menjadi lengkap namun bisa merampasnya dalam sekejap. Dan semua pasti tahu, cinta sesama jenis itu tidak mudah, jika kau pernah mengalaminya sendiri.

Sasuke meminum kopinya yang kini benar-benar dingin.

Telah banyak yang ia lalui. Ia bisa menyeberang antara dua jembatan maut itu tanpa kendala sejauh ini. Dimana ia menyadari sesuatu yang terasa seperti ia sedang menancapkan pisau legendaris itu sedalam-dalamnya ke tepat di jantungnya. Dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dialah orangnya, dialah tokoh utama yang ia tulis dalam cerita.

Ia hanya membiarkan jari-jarinya menari dia atas papan ketik tanpa peduli jika nantinya mereka kapalan. Biarkan semuanya tertulis secara rapi, tanpa ditambah ataupun dikurangi.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka dua. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan Sasuke masih setia menatap layar koputernya. Ini pertama kali ia bicara soal dirinya, soal cinta antara dua manusia yang terlahir sebagai jenis yang sama. Cinta datang secara tiba-tiba, seperti badai di tengah hujan yang lewat tanpa permisi dan kau hanya bisa menikmati betapa busuknya reruntuhan yang ia tinggalkan.

Ia merindukan saat dimana ia berlari di antara dua jembatan itu tanpa takut terjetuh dan terjun di jurang keputus asaan. Sasuke telah merasakan betapa pahitnya merindukan yang tak seharusnya ia rindukan, dan mencintai yang tak seharusnya ia cintai.

Sasuke membetulkan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot. Diliriknya beberapa kali jam di dinding untuk memastikan ia masih terjaga dan bukan sedang bermimpi.

"Sama seperti biasanya.."gumamnya lirih. Hampir tak terdengar seperti bisikan angin pada celah jendela.

Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya dan mengigil perlahan. Dingin, terasa seperti sedang berdiri di bawah hujan salju mengubur sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya hingga ia beku dan mati di tempat.

Angin berhembus lagi, dan Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang. Seolah mengeti beban seperti apa yang tengah ia tanggung.

Dia, pemuda itu telah berani mencuri pandangan Sasuke setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah menengah atas. Hari pertama dan dia sudah dibuat terpesona oleh sosok pemuda yang muncul seperti malaikat di tengah lautan manusia. Menuntunnya pada sebuah perjalanan yang melibatkan emosi dan spiritual yang menguras jiwanya.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Sasuke telah menghabiskan cintanya untuk pemuda itu. Dia, yang tak akan pernah bisa menyeberang jembatan neraka dan surga. Dia yang terpaksa tinggal di satu tempat dimana tak satupun orang dapat menjangkaunya termasuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya pengecut yang lebih memilih meniti jembatan ke arah surga dibanding mengikuti pemuda itu menyembunyikan diri di antara bara api neraka. Ya, Sasuke hanya pengecut yang hanya bisa mengorbankan orang lain untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

Dimana kini sauske memutuskan untuk menghabiskan dirinya dalam lautan penyesalan yang tiada akhir.

Tangannya menari lagi, membiarkan suara keyboard yang ditekan beradu dengan denting jam di dinding. Kata demi kata terangkai begitu saja mengikuti arus malam yang membuai. Membuatnya kembali berhalusinasi tentang kehidupan yang lebih indah bersama kekasihnya yang ia tinggalkan di pintu neraka sedangkan ia memilih berlari menuju pintu surga.

Penyesalan datang terlambat, Sasuke. Selalu.

Jari-jari itu terhenti. Bola mata Sasuke melirik sebingkai foto yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Pemuda di dalam foto itu tersenyum bahagia di tengah daun-daun mapple yang berguguran. Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai foto itu dengan lembut.

"Akankah kau memaafkanku? Akankah ada hari esok dan masa depan bagi orang yang malang ini? Akankah dunia mau menerimaku? Akankah dunia mau menerima kita? Apa kau mendengarkanku, Naruto?"

Hingga perlahan ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Mengalirkan kehangatan yang ia rindukan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku menerimamu."

—karena beberapa tahun lalu Sasuke seperti telah mati ketika menyadari bahwa ia tak ada di sana ketika Naruto tengah berjuang untuk bisa sampai di sisi surga menyusul Sasuke. Sebagaimana kala itu dia hanya mendapati dirinya menangis di hadapan sebuah peti mati dimana di dalamnya Naruto tertidur seperti malaikat seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. Ironi.

Pukul empat pagi, Sasuke masih bermimpi tentang padang luas dimana hanya ada dia dan Naruto di sana.

Fin_

Namikaze Lian


End file.
